Missing Sidekick
by Sweet Silent Dreams
Summary: Robin's missing, whose to blame? Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Robin, Alfred or the Scarecrow. They belong to DC.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Sidekick

Chapter 1

It was a dark, stormy night in the city of Gotham. Dr. Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow, was creeping through the alleys towards the narrows. The Scarecrow had been searching for a potential test patient for his fear toxin. As he was searching, a shadow flew over him. He then looked overhead to see Robin, the boy wonder.

'Good thing I ducked into these shadows.' Dr. Crane thought. As he was hiding he wondered 'What if I used the boy wonder as my new test patient? I could get my henchmen to set a trap for him!' He laughed evilly to himself as he walked back to his hideout.

(At the hideout, in the laboratory)

Dr. Crane was creating a stronger fear toxin for Robin. 'The Batman will not be able to stop me this time.' He thought as he perfected his toxin. He went upstairs to order his henchmen to be on the lookout for Robin. If seen, Robin would be shot with a tranquillizer dart and taken to Dr. Crane.

(In the narrows)

As his henchmen stalked through the narrows looking for Robin, they saw a silhouette of a woman walking from afar. One of the henchmen quickly snuck up behind the woman and grabbed her.

"Get off of me! " she screamed at him. Their plan was now in motion, all they had to do was wait for Robin to show up.

(A couple blocks away, on a rooftop)

"Help me, please!" a woman screamed in the distance.

"Hear that?" exclaimed Robin. "Sounds like hero time!"

"Your right, Robin. Take care of that and meet me back at the cave." said Batman.

"Got it!" said Robin as he jumped off the building and quickly grabbed his grappling hook to swing to the next building.

As he jumped from building to building he noticed the woman being held by thugs. He jumped down to the ground in front of them. He reached for his birdarang too late as one of the thugs shot his gun at him.

'Oh no, this isn't too good!' thought Robin as he pulled the dart out of his leg.

"Nighty night birdie!" laughed one of the thugs as he slipped into unconsciousness.

(At the hideout)

"Nice job!" Dr. Crane congratulated his henchmen. They took Robin down to the laboratory and strapped him into a chair. Dr. Crane slipped his mask on and became Scarecrow. Scarecrow smirked as Robin awoke.

"Ah, boy wonder your finally awake."

"What are you doing, Crane?!"

"Oh, Dr. Crane isn't here right now, it's only Scarecrow!" he growled.

"You can't hurt me Scarecrow, Batman will save me!" cried Robin.

"I don't think so he's probably off saving some cat in a tree!" Scarecrow shot back.

"No! He'll notice that I'm missing!" Robin shouted.

"He will notice, but he won't know where to look. Now lets continue with this experiment."

"Don't do this Scarecrow!"

"Who's going to stop me?!" He cackled as he plunged the syringe of fear toxin into Robin's arm. Robin thrashed around as images of his fears flashed through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Sidekick

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Robin, Alfred or Scarecrow. They belong to DC.**

Robin tried to stay focused as he fought the toxin in his mind.

"What do you see?" Scarecrow growled. "Tell me what you see!" He insisted.

Robin just screamed as the Scarecrow came closer. He saw maggots and bugs crawling out of the Scarecrow's mouth and eyes. Scarecrow cackled at the fear in Robin's eyes. He was trying to break Robin's mind, to take away his sanity.

(At Wayne Manor)

"Alfred, do you know where Dick is?" Bruce asked.

"I thought Master Grayson would be with you." Alfred answered.

"He was on patrol with me and I had asked him to meet me back at the Batcave when he was done, but he didn't show up." Said Bruce.

"Hmmm, didn't you once say that you have small tracking devices on your utility belts, sir?" Alfred inquired.

Bruce's eyes lit up. "Your right, why hadn't I thought of that before! Thank you, Alfred!"

"Your welcome, sir." Said Alfred.

Bruce set off to the Batcave to suit up and track Robin.

(In the Batcave)

"Batcomputer, track Robin's utility belt." Batman ordered.

"Tracking Robin…Warehouse 5. In the narrows." Replied Batcomputer.

Batman then got into the Batmobile and sped off towards the narrows.

When he got to the warehouse he used his grapple gun to get to the roof. He looked though the sky windows and saw Robin tied to a chair, no doubt, suffering under the effects of the fear toxin. Batman quietly sneaked through the window and silently dropped to the ground. When he started to untie Robin's binds he heard the door to the room open.

**A/N: Here's a cliff-hanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Missing Sidekick

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Robin, Alfred or Scarecrow. They belong to DC.**

Scarecrow stepped into the room, startled to see Batman standing in front of him.

"Batman how…" Scarecrow started.

"Tracking devices." Batman interrupted before he drove a kick into his face.

Scarecrow recovered quickly and ran to grab his scythe. He turned around to face the Bat as he swung his weapon. Batman duck quickly as the blade swung by his head and grabbed the handle and pulled it from the Scarecrow's grasp. He tossed the scythe to the side where it clattered to the ground.

"Your going back to Arkham where you belong" Batman growled as he knocked the Scarecrow unconscious.

He checked on Robin before calling Commissioner Gordon to have his officers take Scarecrow back to Arkham. After Scarecrow was taken away, Batman took Robin to the Batcave for the antidote.

(Later at Arkham)

"I am the Master of fear, the god of terror, you should be cowering on the floor at my feet!" Jonathan Crane yelled at his orderlies as they dragged him back to his cell.

"This isn't over Batman, not by a long shot!" Jonathan yelled from his cell.

**A/N:**


End file.
